Diary: Lost In My Romance
by Shibunu
Summary: Naruto wants people to acknowledge him. Not because of him being a ninja but for something more. What happens when Naruto gets delirious about his first love? How's going to be that special person? Follow Naruto's diary to find out!


**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

**Chapter**: **I  
****Even in my dreams**

Every night, all I hear is voices screaming stuff at me, blurry figures always pointing fingers at me for some reason, but who are these people? Why always the same dreams? The truth is that people do point fingers at me and they also stare at me like if I was some sort of evil creature. Parents didn't want their kids to play with me, not even near me. I was always apart from everyone and I never understood why. So, the big and main question is: Do they know I also have feelings?

I'm going to leave all this thoughts behind. I won't care what people think about me anymore. I'll move on no matter what, and then, they'll acknowledge me because of my feelings, because I'm human, because I'm not the one who's hurting but the one who's being hurt.

"Hi Sasuke" I heard a familiar voice scream in salute. I knew that voice very well. It was her, Sakura, the most popular female ninja in Konoha, and also the smartest one. I was always the one who was lonely. Everyone hated me; no one liked me, but after all I was used to that. I think that not even my teammates liked me, because they always tried to make me feel like I was part of them though I always felt it was to make me comfortable. They always said I ways clumsy though it was true, I admit that myself. But this is not the story and I want you to know what happens for real, the real me, NARUTO.

"Hi… Naruto" said Sakura in a low tone.

"Hi" said another cold voice with a feeling like he wasn't even looking at me. Their salute was my goodbye, and I wish I could tell you more but I must go train more for the forthcoming Gennin exam.

"HEY, WRITER, STOP MAKING ME TALK AND START WRITING THE STORY!"

Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Sitting on a bench at the park was I, the lonely one; looking at the Ninja Academy remembering everything I did once back there. Then, I lowered my head staring at my feet when someone came to me…

"Hey, Naruto, let's go and train a little" said Sasuke with a serious voice.

But his penetrating voice made me tremble. I was not afraid of him, it was… I don't know, like some sort of feeling I can't explain. Sasuke was like a brother to me and that's why even though we usually argue, we always look out for each other (and so Sakura, who's smart and always is right, and best of all she'll never lose an argument). I always watch his back while Sakura watches mine's, but we are all bonded and we stick to each other.

I was so spaced out I really didn't pay any attention to what he said to me. I just thought too many things over and over, and what sweet thoughts!

I fall asleep on the bench and I have this awkward dream…

"Where am I?" I said when I found myself walking in someplace full of flowers, fruit bearing trees and the most beautiful colors I've never seen in my entire life. "Is this heaven? Is this the forbidden paradise?" I asked to myself. In my dream, I thought I was dead.

Watching all colors and flowers around me I started to walk forward in half steps and I saw someone's shadow. I kind of recognized that hair and body, but was that really the person I thought it was? And… Why in my dream?

"Why… are you… here?" I asked with a shy smile at the end of the interrogative. I waited for an answer, but none came out of its mouth. It didn't even turn around to look. It only stared at whatever was in front of it.

Suddenly, a cold wind started to blow and every flower died and all colors became dull, and now everything around me started to spin like crazy. I fought hard trying to reach and take hold of the silhouette of that person. I tried but I couldn't reach it. Everything then turned black but a dim light on me. I lowered my head and then…

I woke from my slumber and found myself lying on my bed with a tear on my right eye. I wiped the tear with a smile and went back to sleep again.

* * *

Remeber to RR so I can keep on writing. Chapter 2 is already done, all I need is opinions. Thanks!

* * *


End file.
